Nothing More Than Feelings complete
by MiuStar
Summary: Aiko's had a crush on Mamoru for 4 years in high school. One would assume that she'd be able to muster up enough courage to tell him by the time senior year came around. As the clock winds down to their graduation can she admit her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, it's characters, or music etc. Aiko's my own character that I made up. You get the deal right? No harm done please!

Chapter 1:

It's a crowded cafeteria and typically the cliques have already formed. "'Scuse me, but is anyone else sitting here?" a deep male voice asks. "Nope go right ahead!" a blonde replies glancing up to see from whom the voice came from. "Alright thanks." He says as he moves the chair to the next table. The blonde stares at the back of him. Already she can tell how toned he was. "Probably a jock…" she thinks. To her surprise he turns around and makes eye contact with her. She's a little too shocked to look away and agonizingly feels the heat creeping up her face. Being her old ditzy self she sticks her tongue at him. He turns back around with a slight smirk. The echo of his laugh is what made her blush. She goes back to eating and listening to her iPod.

It's 3rd period and in English class the students look absolutely bored. Aiko, a brunette girl peers out the window. She thinks to herself, "Why couldn't we have read something more interesting. Why _War and Peace_?" she sighs. "Well…it's only a few months until senior year is over and I'll be done with all of this." Her mind begins to drift off and a scene plays inside her head. Suddenly the bell rings and she's snapped back to reality, "Gee…just when it was getting good." She giggles to herself.

Aiko meets up with her friends Minako and Makoto. "Hey girls! We chillin' today?" "Nah sorry I've got a swim meet this afternoon. The coach wants us there early to instruct us or whatever." Makoto answers. "That's alright Aiko I'm here for you! Hah!" Minako giggles.

The two girls walk down the sidewalk giggling and gossiping about the usual. "Hey Aiko have you seen Mamoru today?" the blonde asks. "Can you be any louder Minako?" the brunette scolds. "Hehe, I'm sorry but in any case did you?" the blonde presses. "Not really, I did see him with Usagi though." "Aww…hey let's go to the carnival." Minako suggests.

Aiko bids Minako farewell until they meet later on that night. Aiko rushes upstairs to take a quick shower. The brunette peers at herself and sighs. "Why couldn't I have legs like Makoto, they're so long and lean. Mine are so…stumpy." She giggles to herself. "What the hell…let's try something different tonight." Aiko dries her hair and wraps them in hot rollers. She's feeling more enthusiastic tonight. "Maybe Mamoru will be there…" She mentally scolds herself that Mamoru is unattainable at the moment and that she would never backstab Usagi. She sighs to herself "But he's just so cute…"

About an hour later Aiko finishes doing her makeup and putting on her outfit. "I can't believe I'm stressing out for a frickin' carnival." She thinks to herself. She releases her hair from the rollers and admires how thick and voluminous they looked, "I suppose I've got at least one thing going for me…" She's wearing a casual white tee, denim shorts and teal chucks. She sprays on some light perfume and she heads out to meet Minako. Just then her phone rings. "Hey Aiko!" it's Mamoru's voice. "Are you heading to the carnival? I'm actually going to meet Minako with the rest of the girls. I'll see you there then 'k?" He hangs up and Aiko is left feeling a little shocked.

She meets the gang by the entrance and the girls praise her on how cute her hair looked that night. She notices a lingering stare coming from Mamoru. He gives her a smile of approval. It was all she needed and her night felt complete.

A couple of hours later the whole group decides to grab some food and gather back at the picnic tables. Aiko feeling starved bought a hotdog topped with chili. The rest of the girls looked on in amazement on how quickly she scarfed it down. "Ehehe…I was hungry." And she burps. "Oh my god you pig…" she hears a male voice say. It was Mamoru and he came towards her with a napkin. Just when she was about to grab it out of his hand the napkin landed on the side of her mouth. She could feel the heat of his fingers through the napkin as he wiped the chili from her mouth. "You really need to eat slower. It's safer and also you wouldn't come out looking like a savage" he chuckled. Aiko grabs the napkin from his hand and wipes it herself. "I'm perfectly capable of cleaning after myself thank you very much!" Mamoru grabs the napkin back and starts to wipe her face "I'm not so sure about that. Look, you've got chili on your cheek now." Aiko's face begins to heat up when she feels his nail lightly graze her cheek. She slaps his hand away but accidentally spills his drink on him. "Oh man I'm so sorry!" she grabs a bunch of napkins and begins wiping him down. "Don't worry about it…but I'm sure you did it on purpose." He chuckles. She hears giggles coming from the girls and she eyes them. They eye her back and also to where her hand was laying. It was right on top of his package. "Oh my god!" and Aiko snaps her hand back. Her face turns red just as the first of the fireworks began to blow.

Aiko feels a yank on her arm and it turns out Usagi is pulling her towards the bathroom stalls. "What are you doing Aiko!" She hisses. "Don't jump to conclusions! I spilled the drink and had to clean it." Aiko responds. "I'm not such a dumb blonde Aiko! I know you like him. Just stop it ok?" Usagi hisses again. "I'm sorry that you think that but really I don't" Aiko says as her blush grows deeper. "I'm not so sure Aiko, I've seen the way you look at him. Just please back off…" Usagi says as she walks back to Mamoru's side.

An hour later the group starts heading back home. Ami, Minako and Makoto say farewell to Usagi, Mamoru, and Aiko as they live in the same direction. The last three are left in an awkward silence. Just then Aiko realizes that Mamoru and her live in the same direction. "Oh great…" she thinks to herself. Mamoru drops Usagi home and starts to walk with Aiko. Just as she was turning she could see Usagi looking back at her. She could feel that burning stare as they began to walk away. "This was a fun day wasn't it?" Mamoru asked her. "Yeah…" Aiko responds half heartedly. "Something wrong?" "No…" Aiko said. Just then Mamoru's phone rang and surely enough it was Usagi. Mamoru left Aiko at the fork giving her a half hearted hug since he was so occupied with Usagi on the phone. Aiko came home with a knot in her stomache.

_She stands in front of him with her head bent down. Her heartbeat quickens and her head feels light. __"I like you Mamoru" She says cringing with anticipation."I like you too." He says smiling. They slowly embrace. Their lips meet. He runs his hand through her blonde hair while hers caress his cheek. All the while a brunette watches them in the distance her heart slowly breaking. _

Aiko throws her blanket off her in frustration. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore." She thinks aloud. Slowly she takes a photo out with a group picture of the whole gang. "Why do I have to like YOU? Of all the guys in the world. It had to be you…so unattainable."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello! Did you enjoy the first chapter? This is the first fanfiction I've written so I apologize if it looks amateur-ish. I'd appreciate it if you'd take the time out to give me a review/critique. It'll help me write my stories better. Other than that I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter which I hope to put up in a few days. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any official Sailormoon things like the characters, music, original plot etc etc... No harm done please!

Chapter 2:

It's been a week since the carnival. Things between Aiko and Usagi couldn't have been anymore awkward. But if Aiko knew Usagi well enough she'd know the blonde could never stay mad at her for long. Minako, Aiko, and Makoto are seen at the park. They're lounging on the benches. Just then Mamoru and Usagi run up to them. "Hey let's go to the mall guys!" Usagi suggests. "Actually, I've got a project to finish up so I can't." Aiko says. "Yeah same here" Mamoru says. Usagi then gives Aiko a look as if she had something to do with it. "Are you sure you don't want to come Mamo-chan?" Usagi whines. "Yes, I really need to finish this up. That way I can have more time to spend with you later in the week ok?" Mamoru says trying to comfort her. "But…" Usagi begins to say but is caught off by a kiss from Mamoru. All worries are lost from her head and she says good-bye to him as he leaves her by the bus stop.

A few of Mamoru's guy friends approach both Mamoru and Aiko as they lounge on the bench. "Hey Mo!" a raven haired guy shouts. He's tall and finely built. He sits himself comfortably between Mamoru and Aiko. "Hey girl, what's up?" the guy says to Aiko. He lifts his eyebrows and his lips curl into a cheeky smile. "You frickin' horndog, hitting on everything that moves…" another tall guy says. But instead of being finely built, he sports a slender physique. He had honey colored hair that made his blue eyes pop. Aiko definitely took notice of this and her face flushed pink. "Forgive my friend for not being able to control his hormones. My name's Tye and his is Joey." Tye sticks out his hand for Aiko to shake it. "Yo Mamo…join us for a game of pool." Joey says. "Can't gotta finish up this project for Mrs. Yorkbell." Mamoru says. "Damn…too bad!" Joey says as he blows Mamoru a raspberry. "Well nice to meet you…" Tye says waiting for Aiko to tell him her name. "Aiko… my name's Aiko" she say smiling shyly. He waves bye to the both of them and he and Joey walk off. "You know, they're both horndogs…it's just that one is better at concealing it than the other" Mamoru chuckles. Aiko stares after Tye observing at how smooth and elegantly he walked. "Hey Mamo…have you known Tye for very long?" Aiko asks. "Mmhmm…we've known each other since the beginning of high school. Why?" Mamoru questions her curiously. Aiko shrugs and says "Just wondering…" Her face flushes pink and Mamoru gets a sly grin on his face. "Hey…you think he's cute don't you?" Mamoru says teasingly. Aiko scratches her head and gives him an embarrassed grin. "Can't deny he isn't good looking" she says. "He's okay I guess…" Mamoru says with his expression growing darker. Aiko looks at him curiously "What's wrong?" she thinks. "Hey maybe we should head home soon. Can't procrastinate now…being so close to graduating. Don't wanna mess that up do ya?" Mamoru says. Aiko just giggles and shakes her head.

Aiko and Mamoru are the only two left lounging on the benches. They both stand up and get ready to head home. "I'm sorry about Usagi, Aiko. I know she was acting quite hostile to you the other day. You know she can be quite territorial, hehe." Mamoru says. "I know…" Aiko says as she plays with her finger nails. "What exactly did she say to you though?" Mamoru asks. Caught off guard Aiko stands there thinking for an excuse. "Should I just tell him?" she thinks to herself. "She said that I should back off. Apparently, I'm crushing on you…" Aiko says. Mamoru looks at her with eyes wide. "Hahahaha!" Aiko laughs nervously "I'm just kidding. The girl was jumping to conclusions after what she saw. No biggie!" Aiko says trying to relieve the tension. "Oh… haha! You had me scared for a second." Mamoru says chuckling. Her heart sank a little. "You know I care for her so much. I don't think I could think of anyone but her to be with. You kinda just get that feeling, you know?" He says. "Not really…" Aiko says. Tears slowly filled her eyes. She blinked them away. "Well anyways, I'm off! See ya!" and she hurries off. Soon enough she hears foot steps behind and they were Mamoru's. A sense of hope rose inside of her. "Maybe he's finally realizing his true feelings for me and he'll grab me from behind and say I love you…" Aiko fantasizes as she slows down. Enthusiastically she turns around. "Hey! You walk really fast." He says hoarsely. "You forgot your notebook" and he hands it to her. "Oh thanks" Aiko says. "Well…that was a let down" she thinks to herself. Embarrassed by her own ignorance she turns back around and quickly walks home. "You know we walk the same way right?" Mamoru says catching up to her. "I know I'm just in a hurry. I've got plans this evening" Aiko says for an excuse. "Why's your face all red?" Mamoru asks her. Even more humiliated her blush deepens. Aiko waves it off and says " Oh nothing…" Aiko giggles. "I know… you're thinking about Tye again aren't you?" Mamoru says rather seriously. Aiko shakes her head in denial. They both walk home in silence in deep thought.

A little while later they both reach their street. "Well I leave you here Mamo…" Aiko mentions. She's greeted by silence. She notices Mamoru looking off in the distance. He's thinking about something. "Mamoru? Hello?" Aiko asks. She waves her hand in his face to get his attention. "Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking. What you said before when you told me that you were crushing on me. Was that true?" He asks her. Aiko thinks to herself "maybe I should just tell him now." "Nah…I was just joking Mamo. Not in a million years man. You're like a cousin to me, hehe." Aiko says faking her way out of it. "Yeah same here…" Mamoru replies smiling. "Well worries off our chests I shall leave you. G'night Ai!" Mamoru says slapping her back "Bye Mamo!" Aiko says half-heartedly. He waves good bye one last time and turns to leave. Aiko is left standing there a little surprised about how she was feeling right then. She thinks to herself "I suppose now I can move on with my life…" and walks down the street home. "No more what ifs to worry about now…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you're enjoying it so far. This story isn't going to be a very long one. There are going to be a few time lapses in the next chapters.

Review/Critique please! but only constructive criticism will be taken in consideration. Thanks!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon's characters, original plot, music, or anything that has to do with the original series. No harm done please!

Chapter 3:

"Oh man…" Aiko sighs. "Just one more month and we'll be free!" she says aloud. "Aw…you really want to leave us so badly Ai?" Minako says jokingly while making puppy dog eyes. Both girls giggle. It's been a month since Mamoru admitted that he had no interest in anyone else but Usagi. One would assume that Aiko would go into some sort of depression but in fact she couldn't be any happier. She seemed to be happily floating along seeing as how she might have a new man in her life now. "How's Tye doing Aiko?" Minako asks her friend. "Just peachy girl." Aiko responds smiling.

After encountering Tye the first time they've been running into each other often around school. Surely enough a friendship developed and possibly stronger feelings between the two of them. It seemed to happen at just the right time since Aiko wanted to move on from Mamoru.

"Aww… look at you blushing at the mention of his name." Minako teases. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's the heat…" Aiko retorts back. "C'mon Ai… when are you going to make it official? I know you like him. I mean you two can't stop flirting with one another…" Minako says. "You call me helping him study flirting? You're crazy girl." Aiko says taking a swipe at Minako playfully. "What's stopping you?" Minako asks. "I'm not sure…" Aiko says. "I like him but…I'm just waiting for him to ask me. Is that so wrong?" Aiko says. "No but it's been a month and nothing has happened. I think it's time for you to do something about it." Minako suggests. The 5th period bell rings and both girls get up for lunch.

"Hey Aiiiiii!" a male voice calls out. Both Aiko and Minako turn around to see Tye standing by the doorway. "Speak of the devil!" Minako says. "What're you talking about? About me? Aw…I feel so special." Tye says cheekily. Minako fakes an excuse that she had left a book in her locker. She nudges Aiko to do something and walks out the door. "What a lame excuse Mina!" Tye says after her. "We all know how terrible you are with books!" Hearing that Minako sticks her head back into the door and blows a raspberry at him. "What's up Tye?" Aiko asks. "Nothing much just chillaxin' how 'bout you miss?" Tye says. Aiko just giggles, "I'm fine.." and the two of them walk to the cafeteria.

"Listen I was thinking about moving our study sessions to my place. It's closer to school and more convenient for the both of us rather than taking the bus all the way to the library. What do you think?" Tye suggests. "That's cool" Aiko says. But then Aiko realizes what those study sessions may lead to. "If we go to his place what does he intend to do besides studying? We only study for an hour…and then what? Oh god I'm analyzing way too much. It's just friends helping friends out…" She thought to herself. Tye gives her a sly smile. "Don't worry it's just studying…" he says as he pats her on the back and finally laying his arm around her shoulders.

Just around the corner Aiko spots Mamoru and Usagi. "Hey!" Usagi says. "How about we have a double lunch date!?" Usagi suggests. Aiko looks at Tye and vice versa. She then looks at Mamoru. He seems to be happy about it. "Sure why not!" Tye answers before she could make up her mind.

At the Burger Shack they've just ordered their meals. "So how are you two love birds doing?" Usagi asks. "Um, We're not going out Usagi…" Aiko says timidly. Tye gives her a look and says "Well actually we're in the middle. Know what I mean? She's not entirely single but not entirely all mine…yet…" He pinches Aiko's cheek and the girl blushes. She catches Mamoru's eye and senses something in them. "Perhaps…jealousy?" she thinks to herself. Their meals finally come and they all scarf it down.

Both couples are walking back to school. Tye and Aiko trail behind. Tye snakes his right arm around Aiko's left. He shoots her a cheeky smile. "So Aiko, I've been thinking…" Tye begins to say. " We've pretty much been on our first date so… do you wanna be my girl?" He says rather confidently. Surprisingly she didn't feel very well about answering it. "Um…" was all that she could say. Looking defeated Tye unwraps his arm around hers and places his hands in his pockets, "I mean do you like me?" Aiko looks up ahead and spots that familiar dark mane of hair and those broad shoulders. "Yeah I do but…I don't feel ready to be in a relationship at the moment. You know with school and all I still feel stressed out." Aiko responded. "I see…" Tye says looking off. "Well…that's cool…can't say I tried." Tye says. "I'll see you around girl…" Tye says as he walks off. Aiko sighs "What am I doing…." Up ahead she notices Usagi departing from Mamoru. She sees Mamoru stop and he waits for her to walk closer. "So what happened?" Mamoru asks her. "Tye's face looked funny just then." Aiko looks at him with surprise. "I kind of didn't accept his proposal…" Aiko says ashamed. "Don't beat yourself up about it…if it's not right in your heart then you have to let it go." Mamoru says. All of a sudden Aiko's heart starts beating fast. Her head feels light and her face feels hot. "I know why I couldn't say yes to him." She thought to herself. "I'm still not over Mamoru…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

So there was chapter 3!! Hope you enjoyed it. It's been a little while since I uploaded from the last chapter. I know these chapters seem pretty short but I purposely made them that way so that it wouldn't seem to drag the story along too much.

I hope I don't run into writers block anytime soon... I seem to be prone to that. -cross fingers- I've actually started writing chapter 4 but I'm hoping I'll receive more reviews so that I can edit chapter 4, make it better for everyone to read and hopefully enjoy.

Until the next chapter... g'bye!

Read and review please!!! 3


	4. Chapter 4

DIsclaimer: I don't own any official Sailormoon plots, soundtrack, characters, merchandise .etc. NO HARM DONE PLEASE!

Chapter 4:

"It's been a week since Tye asked me out. I haven't heard from him since then…" Aiko says to Ami. The blue haired girl sips on her beverage slowly. "How badly did you reject him Aiko?" Ami asks. Aiko looks out the window feeling ashamed, "I didn't think it was that bad, really…" Ami then gives her a concerned look, "Do you still like Mamoru, Aiko?" Aiko turns her face back around with her cheeks flushed "Yeah I think so…It's just that when Tye was mentioning how we were almost a couple I thought I saw something in Mamoru's eyes. It looked like jealousy. I mean, I can't say yes to Tye knowing that I still like Mamoru, you know?" Aiko says breathily. "It didn't feel right saying yes to him." Ami's face seems to darken. "Look Aiko, just tell him already. You can't toy around with another guy's feelings. It's just not right at all." Ami's eyes seemed to look glossy. Aiko sighs, she should've known. Of course Ami was emotional; she just came from a nasty break up from a guy who toyed with her feelings. "Alright, I'll tell him when I'm ready." Aiko reassures her friend. "You'll never be ready, just do it!" Ami says.

After the two girls depart Aiko returns home and plops down into her bed. "I never thought senior year could be so stressful, apart from the college applications, my social life is hectic." Just then she receives a text message from Tye. "Hey let's meet. We should talk." Aiko sighs and thinks "I guess it's now or never." Aiko takes a quick shower and throws on whatever she could find.

The two meet in front of the bus stop. "Hey Aiko…" Tye says embracing her in a hug. "How're things Tye?" she asks him. "Just peachy…" he says smiling at her. Surprisingly, they don't talk about that day at all. They decide to head to the town square to go window shopping. "I need a good outfit for graduation. My friends and I decided to go to a party afterwards. I need to look good for the ladies." He says cheekily. Aiko's heart feels a sting. "I guess he's over me already…" she thinks to herself.

After the two hour long shopping spree they decide to grab some dinner. They opted for a café down the street. "You tired Aiko?" Tye asks. "I guess I'm a little, heh…" she replies. "Aww…don't tell me you feel bad that I'm on the look out already!" Tye says slapping her on the back. "I figured since you're still so hung up on Mamoru I'd just have to get my head somewhere else…or rather on someone else" he says winking at her. Aiko looks at him feeling slightly hurt. "Look Aiko, I know you still like Mamoru. I saw it that day when I asked you out. You were looking at him and your eyes had this twinkle." He grabs her hand from the table and gently caresses it with his fingers. "Don't worry I won't force you to say yes to me because in fact I think I'm getting over you already!" he says giving her a slight smile. "I'm sorry for acting so selfishly" Aiko responds. "Don't sweat it…" Tye says looking at the menu. Aiko still can't help feeling a little hurt from the way he acted, so nonchalant as if he didn't really care.

An hour after their meal the two are walking home. They stop at the bus stop. Tye sits down on the bench to wait for his bus. Just then the bus comes down the street and he stands up to get ready. "Well I guess I'll see ya around Tye" Aiko says waving good bye. As she's walking away she hears him say "Hey Aiko! Open your eyes!" Aiko turns back around and sees Tye waving and smiling at her. "What's he mean by that?" she questions feeling a little offended. She texts to Minako about how Tye acted. "Wow… I guess you can't blame him." Minako responds. Aiko sighs and shrugs about how poorly she handled the situation. She thinks to herself while walking home, "I suppose it's time for me to tell him."

She's back in her room and sits herself down by her night table. She takes out a loose leaf paper and a pen. She sighs and begins writing out her thoughts. Suddenly her phone rings. "Hey Aiko! Sorry about the last minute thing but the group and I are thinking about having a camping trip this weekend. Wanna join?" Makoto's voice is on the other line. "Yeah sure!" Aiko says with no hesitation. "Alright cool! Pack up enough clothes and bring some repellent and sunscreen. You don't have to worry about food. I'll be the chef for the weekend!" The two girls giggle. "Well I guess that plan is put on hold for a little while" Aiko thinks and smiles to herself feeling a little relieved. "This will help get my mind off of things for a while" she thinks to herself as she begins to drift off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was a lot shorter than the other chapters. I hope it's still enjoyable though. The story is winding down to its conclusion. Leave feedback and reviews please! I'd greatly appreciate it!

Stay tuned for chapter 5! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any official Sailormoon content. No harm done please!

Chapter 5:

A week later the whole group is gathered at Makoto's house. The atmosphere is a mixture of excitement and anxiety on how well they'll survive out in the wilderness for two whole days.

Aiko runs up the stairs and into the Makoto's house, scolding herself for being late yet again. "Aiko! You're finally here!" Makoto shouts. "I'm so sorry for being late again!" Aiko says sheepishly. She looks around the room to see everyone with all of their gear ready. She spots a familiar face, Mamoru's. He waves at her with a smile. Looking around the room she doesn't see Usagi. "Hey where's Usagi?" Aiko questions. "She couldn't make it. She procrastinated and is stuck at home finishing up the project for English." Ami states. "If she doesn't finish she'll be stuck in summer school!" Rei shouts. Everyone bursts out in laughter knowing all too well about the situation.

A few hours later they've all reached their destination. "Ok we should set up camp here." Makoto announces. "Motoki's going to come by a little later after he gets out of work" Ami starts unpacking the tents. There are only two medium sized tents. "Since there are an odd number of us, three of us need to be in one tent." Ami announces. "Tent buddies! I call Makoto!" Minako shouts. The blonde grabs on to the brunette's arm. "That leaves me, Aiko, and Mamoru." Rei says. Aiko's heart starts to beat faster. "Oh great…I bet Minako planned that." Aiko glares at Minako. The blonde winks at her.

Suddenly a car pulls up and out steps Motoki with Usagi. Right away she ran into Mamoru's arms. Dumbfounded Mamoru asks "Wh-what are you doing here?" Usagi looks up at him and says "I finished the project to the best of my ability. I wasn't going to leave you all alone here…" she eyes Aiko. Motoki gives Mamoru a pat on the back while he goes to the rest of the group to help them set up. The girls all ran towards Usagi to give her a group hug and also to scold her. "Did you really finish it Usagi?" Ami questioned. "Well in any case it better not have been a half-assed job…" Rei scolded. Usagi smacked Rei on the head after that comment and they went off bickering like always.

A couple of hours after they've got everything ready they decided to roam around to find whatever they could find. "Oh my gosh look! There's a waterfall! Let's go swim!" Minako announces. The first one in was Rei. "Oh crap, I didn't think to pack a swim suit." Aiko thought. Suddenly she's pushed into the water. She gets out and shouts "Who the hell did that!" and she sees Minako smiling cheekily at her. "Crap, my bra's going to show." Aiko thought to herself. Just then Mamoru steps out of the bushes. He notices Aiko's soaking wet and sees her bra just underneath the white fabric. His eyes snap back up to meet hers. He chuckles embarrassed. Usagi trails behind Mamoru and looking at both of them with a questioning expression. Aiko's face flushes red and she jumps back into the water preventing the situation from getting any more awkward.

After an hour of swimming they all gather back around the camp fire. They receive a waft of something delicious and immediately everyone knew they'd be eating well for the next two days. "Chow down everyone!" Makoto announces. Everyone gathers around the camp fire. "You know, this will be our last get together before we graduate!" Ami announces. Everyone sighs in unison on that thought. "Oh crap I didn't realize how fast it was approaching…" Aiko thinks to herself. "I really need to tell him before it or else I'll never be able to…" Just then Minako bursts out in song. All through out the woods one could hear the voices of the teens singing Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day.

"Usagi you need to share the tent with Rei and Aiko. I'll be with Motoki." Mamoru says holding Usagi close. She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes but he just pats her head and shakes his. Aiko sighs and wonders how she'd be able to sleep with Usagi in the tent with her. She'd probably try to kill her in the middle of the night. Aiko giggles "Nah she wouldn't…"

The next day everyone woke up feeling as if they came back from a coma induced state from all of the food they ate. "Jeeze Makoto you have a frickin' gift" Mamoru states. Makoto giggles out of embarrassment.

They all decided to go hiking to work off all of those calories they consumed last night. A couple hours into their hike it starts to pour down rain. "Oh how wonderful" Minako states exasperated. "We need to find a cave or try to go back to camp or else we'll get sick" Ami states. "The camp is too far to get back let's go to that cave over there. I see it." Mamoru said. Everyone gathered in the cave and Mamoru takes out the flashlight to check if anything harmful remained inside it. Feeling safe again everyone sits down on the cave floor and waits for the rain to cease. "Did you guys bring towels?" Rei asks. "We need to dry off or we'll get sick from staying wet." Each person started to undress down to their under garments fearing they may catch a cold or something worse. Aiko timidly undresses in a corner. She spots Mamoru taking off his shirt and she can see his toned muscles. It didn't help that the moisture on his body reflected off of it. It caught her attention even more. Just then Minako pops up behind Aiko and says "You like what you see huh?" she says giggling. A loud yelp is heard through out the cave. Minako slumps from the corner rubbing her head. "What happened?" Rei asked. "Oh nothing…I just tripped." Minako says eyeing Aiko. Aiko gives her the evil eye hoping it'll stop her from talking. They all wrap themselves in their towels and wait patiently. Aiko begins to drift off into a slumber on the cave floor. An hour later she wakes up to hear birds chirping. The rain had ceased and everyone was fully clothed but her. "Aii! I'm the only one naked!" Aiko shouts. Laughter echoes through out the cave.

They all began hiking down the side of the cave hoping to get back to camp before dark. But just their luck the sun started to set. "Quickly guys! We need to get back before it gets too dark to see!" Ami announces. From all of the rush Aiko manages to slip on a rock. "Ouch!" she yelps. Behind her Mamoru asks "Hey you ok?" "I think I bruised my leg…" she says. Aiko tries to get up but her right leg gives way under her weight. "I think you sprained it" Mamoru states. "We'll catch up with you girls! Follow Motoki back I need to help out Aiko" Mamoru shouts. Usagi rushes back to Mamoru and helps Aiko up. "Don't worry Aiko I'll help you out too…" Usagi says. "No matter how much it seems as though she despises me she still wants to help…" Aiko thinks in her head. Hesitantly she holds on to Usagi's right shoulder as she gets up to hold Mamoru's left. The three trail behind the rest of the group back to the camp site.

Luckily they make it back and Makoto starts a fire. "Sorry guys I don't have enough time to cook you a hardy meal tonight." Makoto apologizes. "Anything you cook is fine for me!" Rei says. A couple hours later everyone is sitting by the fire stuffed once again. "I don't know what you were talking about Makoto but this meal was great as well." Ami says groggily. "I'm off to bed you guys…" Minako says. Everyone agrees with her in unison. Too tired to realize they'd left Aiko alone she sits by the fire trying to warm herself up. Mamoru comes back out with bandage wraps in his hand. He wraps her ankle up. "Let's see if you can walk a little" he suggests. No luck she buckles under the pressure again. Mamoru helps her back into her tent. "Thanks Mamo…" Aiko says appreciatively. "No biggie girl…" Mamoru whispers. He maneuvers her leg so that she would be able to sleep without applying pressure on it. They were so close that she could feel his breath against her forehead. "Alright goodnight…" He whispers again smiling down at her. She smiles back trying to restrain herself. He steps out and she lies back down sighing in relief.

"Wake up! We're leaving!" Makoto announces. "But not after a grand breakfast?!" Minako suggests. Laughing Makoto decides to make them all breakfast. An hour later they've all finished eating. They begin to pack up their things to leave. "You still can't walk Aiko?" Ami says. "I don't think so…" Aiko says. "Alright we'll get the stuff into the van and come back for you" Ami says. They all hoist something onto their backs and pack it in the cars and van. "Don't worry I'll help you along" Motoki says. "Hey Motoki! You need to help me with this bag!" Minako shouts. He sighs exasperatedly and says "I'll be right back." Both Usagi and Mamoru walk back to Aiko intended to help her up. Usagi being her absent-minded self forgets to pack her luggage and it being in the way she wouldn't be able to hold onto Aiko steadily. "I need to go put this away" Usagi says giggling embarrassed. She runs back leaving Mamoru and Aiko alone. "Don't worry I'll help you up" Mamoru says. Aiko smiles appreciatively. He puts her right arm around his shoulder and helps her stand. "Don't push too much pressure on it ok?" Mamoru states. "Mmkay…" Aiko says but just then her right foot buckles bumping into Mamoru's. Their legs tangle and both individuals trip over one another. They fall to the ground, Mamoru on his back and Aiko right on top of him. "Oh my gosh are you ok Mamoru?" Aiko asks eyes wide. Mamoru just chuckles and that causes Aiko to giggle as well. "Even his laugh is so cute…" Aiko thinks. Consumed with emotion she kisses him. His lips were soft and warm. Her heart felt as if it leapt out of her when her lips touched his however; she was snapped back to reality when she realized the actual state of her situation. She was kissing her friends boyfriend. There was a silence between them as Aiko picks up her head and looks at him. Mamoru rolls her off of him roughly and looks down at the ground in shock. Aiko picks herself up and agonizingly limps her way to the others. Mamoru sits there soaking in what had just occurred.

"Hey you ok like that?" Rei asks Aiko. "Yeah I'm fine it doesn't feel so bad" Aiko says lying to Rei. Honestly, she's never felt any worse. Not only is her ankle throbbing with pain but she humiliated herself in front of Mamoru. "He'll hate me…" she thinks to herself. She gets into the back of the van trying to avoid Mamoru as much as possible. Mamoru finally comes out from the woods and asks Usagi if he could sit with Motoki for the ride back while she sat with the girls. She agrees confused. The ride was 3 hours long.

As everyone was being dropped home surely enough Mamoru and Aiko are dropped off at the same spot. "See ya!" Makoto shouts out. They both wave at her. They're left in an awkward silence. "Well see ya…" Aiko says limping off as quickly as possible. "Let me help you…" Mamoru says after her. "No I'm fine really just go home Mamo." Aiko says shooing him off. Mamoru then walks off home. Aiko breathes a sigh of relief.

Getting home she observes her bruised ankle. She scolds herself for being so clumsy and also for being so impulsive. She decides to text Minako about what she did. "Oh my god! How'd it happen?!" she replies back. That night Aiko stays up talking to Minako for two hours discussing the incident.

_________________________________

Uh oh!

Let's see how this ends shall we? One more chapter to go and it will be concluded!

Hope you are enjoying this.

Leave your comments and feedback if you'd like. Thanks in advanced!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own official Sailormoon content, characters, plot etc etc. No harm done please!

Chapter 6:

"Wake up Aiko! You need to get ready!" Aiko's mom shouts from the kitchen. Grumbling Aiko hesitantly gets up from her bed. She sighs exasperated and dreading the day. Not only did she dread facing Mamoru but she also had to endure signing all of those year books. It's flattering to know that people wanted a memory of her in their books but it seemed endless to Aiko, besides half the people who'd be asking her she never established any sort of relationship with. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What a drab…" she thought to herself. Lazily she threw on whatever she could find that didn't stink and headed out of the house.

A long two hours later Aiko signed about 5 year books. Surprisingly no one really wanted a memory of her. "There's no point in being here today! God!" Aiko whispered rather loudly. "Aww…why so glum?" a male voice behind her asked. Aiko turned around to see Tye. She just shrugged. Tye walked up to her handing her his yearbook. "Autograph por favor?" Tye asks. Giggling Aiko begins to sign his book. A few girls come up to Tye and ask for his autograph. While distracted by the girls Aiko decided to snoop through his book to see all of the messages he received.

She was surprised at what she saw. There were numerous messages from girls and many of them signed with a name and phone number. He seemed to be pretty popular amongst the girls. Tye bids the girls farewell and comes back for his book. Aiko hands him his book and says "You sure are a Casanova huh?" Aiko says jokingly. She didn't think much of what she saw since he seemed so laid-back. Tye chuckles at her joke and signs her year book as well. "I'll see you at graduation ok?" he says giving her a quick hug. He departs and Aiko decides to read the message.

_Hey Aiko,_

_It was nice knowing you._

_- Tye_

She closes her book a little perplexed at how short and un-emotional it was.

It was a couple hours before the graduation started and Aiko started getting nervous. She never really felt comfortable standing in front of a large crowd. Along with that was the thought of Mamoru watching her up on stage. "What would he be thinking?" She wondered to herself.

The graduation ceremony started about an hour ago and it was time for the students to head up on stage to be handed their diplomas. It was finally time for Aiko to receive her diploma. Aiko Tsukino the principle announced. Applaud could be heard but Aiko tuned everything out for fear that if she didn't she'd trip over her own two feet. She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she got off the stairs. She hurriedly headed over to her parents where they embraced her in an emotional hug.

After the ceremony all of the students and parent were outside taking pictures and sharing well wishes. The whole gang met up to take a group photo. It was inevitable that Aiko would meet Mamoru. She stood on the opposite end of him so she could avoid him as much as possible. However, she caught his eye and the way he reacted stung her heart. He just looked away as if she was a total stranger to him.

After the various group photos they all took of each other Aiko decided to confront Mamoru about it. "It's better to know what he's thinking and to finally put an end to this…" She thought to herself. It was graduation day and she wouldn't be seeing him any time soon since she would be vacationing abroad for this summer. She mustered up her courage and went to find Mamoru.

By the time she found him he was already about to leave with Usagi. She ran up to them and tapped him on his arm. "Hey! Hold on!" She shouted. The couple turned around. "What's up Aiko?" Usagi asked. "I need to pull Mamoru aside for a minute. Is that ok with you Usagi?" Aiko asked her. "Well…I guess so…" Usagi said hesitantly. Usagi walks off towards her family as they were waiting by the gated entrance.

"How are you Mamoru?" Aiko asks him. Mamoru nods slowly, "What did you really want to talk about?" he says solemnly. "The other day… I'm sorry if I made you feel weird." Aiko says slowly. "Of course I felt weird Aiko. You kissed me knowing that I'm with Usagi. I don't understand why." He says looking off in the distance. "I like you that's why. I know it was wrong for me to kiss you but…you don't understand how long I've held it in" Aiko says remorsefully. "Why would you still do it? I don't like you." Mamoru says in a matter of fact tone. " Part of me thought you did…" Aiko said trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. "How? I never flirted or did anything to make you think that." Mamoru retorted back. "The way you looked when Tye said that me and him were going out. It looked like…you were jealous…" Aiko said. "Also, the first time I met him and you thought I liked him the way you spoke of him seemed rather serious…" She continued. "You've got to be kidding Aiko. Didn't you hear me tell you that he was a horndog? I wasn't kidding when I said that. He's a true player." Mamoru said rather defensively. "No wonder…" Aiko thought as she remembered all of those phone numbers. Embarrassed and humiliated at how foolish she was her tears finally let themselves out. It didn't help that Mamoru began to say "Tye is a major Casanova. He'll find a girl, date them a bit and once he gets into their pants he'll cut it off." Mamoru was greeted by silence. Aiko's head hung low while she tried to conceal her face from his eyes. Concerned Mamoru finally turned towards her and said "I was just concerned about you. I should've told you sooner but I didn't know how serious you two had gotten when Tye announced that. I was shocked. That's why you must've thought I was jealous. I was only concerned about what he would do." Mamoru grabs Aiko shoulders and continued to say "You're only my friend Aiko…My destiny has only one woman in it and it's Usagi." Aiko only nodded because if she tried to talk he would be greeted by a sob. She wiped her tears away silently and brushed his hands off of her shoulders. "I'm sorry for crossing that line…" she finally said to him. "I guess my hope really clouded my judgment" Aiko said remorsefully. Mamoru sighed in frustration and relief and turned to go back to Usagi. Aiko grabbed his arm and said "Please don't tell Usagi about this. She resents me enough already…" She let go of his arm and quickly walked away. She met her parents and they got into the car to go back home. They never thought anything of her tears because they just assumed it was the departure of her friends.

The car ride home consisted of silence.

Aiko went up to her room and texted Minako, "I told him how I felt." The blond texted back saying "Omg…and?" but "Disaster…" was all that Aiko told her.

As the last of their school year was ending a brunette sat in her room crying quietly to herself. Filled with remorse, regret and humiliation she hoped that the summer would wipe all her woes away.

___________________________________________________________

So, I'm finished with this story. How was it?

Did I forward it too much? Not enough details? More plot development?

I'd appreciate reviews please! Thanks for reading my story!

Hopefully I can get started with another one soon before school consumes all of my time XD.

Ciao!


End file.
